


Baby Boy

by snowlark



Series: Agere Chronicles [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Fluff, I love regressor ciel so much, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth Rotting Fluff, age regressing, ciel is an adult here, little Ciel, sebastian likes to spy, slight sebaciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlark/pseuds/snowlark
Summary: Ciel takes his tea time while a certain demon watches him in secret. Mr. Bear knows but shhhh.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Agere Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic oh so soon uwu. I have the biggest soft spot for age regressor Ciel and his amazing caregiver Sebastian. Leave a comment if you have any suggestions for what these two should do! ~snowlark

“And what would you like for snackies, Mr. Bear? Cookies or fruit!” a soft voice, two octaves higher than its usual tenor chirped out happily. 

Its owner, a certain blue-haired boy, wiggling in his seat at the designated ‘tea time’ table as he poured out an imaginary cup of lemon ginger for the stuffed bear across him.

“Fruit you say, Mr. Bear? That’s awfully borin’ of you… oh well, guess it’s good for you,” he giggled, plopping a handful of plastic blueberries in ‘Mr. Bear’s’ plate. 

He himself had chosen a piece of chocolate pie he stole from the kitchen when Sebastian wasn’t looking, the steam from his teacup proving the legitimacy of his blueberry tea. Ciel Alexander Phantomhive was indeed having a tea party with a stuffed bear, and a one Sebastian Michaelis was privy to it all. The demon knew it to be against his code of ethics to peep in on his lover’s private ‘little’ time, as he secretly called it, but he really couldn’t help himself when he caught glimpse of the boy’s clothing through a crack in the door.  


Ciel sat cross-legged in knee-high baby blue socks, an oversized sweater that matched, and frilly white shorts. When and where he had procured such clothing without his boyfriend’s knowledge was beyond Sebastian. 

Still, it was bloody adorable.

“Mmm!! Sebby weely mad twis yummy!” Ciel spoke with a mouth full of chocolate pie, doing a little jig in his chair and he spooned more and more into his face.

Sebastian wasn’t there to tell him it was bad manners to talk with his mouth full, so he giggled to himself, reveling in how ‘naughty’ he was being. He took a sip of his tea to wash it down and swallowed audibly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His demonic boyfriend would definitely have a fit if he saw him doing that. Once again, that thought made him giggle uncontrollably.

Putting a finger up to his rosy lips, Ciel made a “shhhh” sound to the bear and leaned in close, “This is our little secret okay?”

Ciel’s expression was stern, but nevertheless, Sebastian couldn’t help but crack a smile at how utterly adorable his little lover was. Even at 19 years of age Ciel was still his cute baby boy, and nothing would change that, come hell or high water. 

He sighed to himself and slowly removed himself from the door, leaving the bluenette to his regression, mentally planning a surprise for his baby boy.


End file.
